


[Smeb x Faker] The Favourite Concubine

by Elisa0905



Series: [All x Faker] Sanghyeokie no harem [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Emperor Smeb, Empress Peanut, M/M, Noble Consort Faker, Royal harem!Au, one-sided love Faker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa0905/pseuds/Elisa0905
Summary: In XiangHe's life, JingHao is the only one in this large world





	[Smeb x Faker] The Favourite Concubine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> This fic is based on one of my favourite Chinese song named "爱妃" (Ài Fẽi), which means ''The Favourite Concubine''. This song is composed by 后弦 (Hou Xian), it has good music and meaningful words, talking a woman who was favoured by the Emperor, she loved him but is she really stupid, always loves the person who hurts her..., then she died of drinking wine and the Emperor had lost a true love. It's very sad, and because I am into the women's lives in the harem, in the palace during the Ancient Chinese dynasties so I want to show you what happen to their lives once they become concubines.
> 
> Li XiangHe = Lee ''Faker" SangHyeok  
> Song JingHao = Song ''Smeb'' KyungHo  
> Han WangHao = Han ''Peanut'' WangHo

 

 

Peaceful Spring Mansion 

 

 

A young man covered on his body with a pale blue custom with extremely sophisticated pure white ocean wave pattern, delicate line, black-haired hair is tied up with many brooches, wobbly to form the sound tinkling bar under the spring breeze blowing lightly. Incomparably, he was beautiful but in his eyes contained a sorrow sadness

 

 

That person is none other than Noble Consort (1) Zhé Li XiangHe, the unique master of Li clan, the master of the luxurious, spetacular Peaceful Spring Mansion, no less than Phoenix Ceremony Mansion. Smart, with gorgeous beauty, noble background, has all the elements of a perfect manly man of every young woman, but must be bound in the palace like a swallow bird confined in an iron cage.

 

 

XiangHe sat on a wooden chair in front of the hall of Peaceful Spring Mansion, his eyes on the gate of the mansion, staring as if waiting for something ... or someone. Suddenly the memories of the past rushed back, appearing in his mind

 

 

**_“XiangHe, me Song JingHao I promise you that I will marry you to the Royal Mansion, give you the position of Crown Prince Consort (2), to be my first wife, we will be together forever.”_  **

 

 

But then when XiangHe got married, he only got the second highest position, Crown Prince Consort Concubine. (3)

 

 

 _“ **XiangHe, I’m sorry, I broke my promise to you. This time I won’t break it again, after acceding to the throne, I will ordain you as queen, the mother of the kingdom, together with me to rule the country and the harem’’**_

 

 

Promised so much and broke many promises, on the coronation day, the man in the phoenix dress stood beside him, holding his hand was Han WangHao, a normal male outside of the kingdom, and he was in the second highest position in the harem which is the Noble Consort, giving the title “Zhé”, meaning smart people, intellectual people.

 

 

The days after that, he was still quiet, peaceful and live easily through the day, went to visit the Empress in the morning, had lunch and slept at noon, sat in front of the yard drinking tea, reading books, reciting poems in the afternoon and had dinner at night. If the Emperor didn’t call XiangHe to serve him, he would go out on the veranda, sit and enjoyed the cool wind, then went to sleep. A process that has been repeated over and over for three years.

 

 

In this palace, JingHao favoured him and Han Empress, others concubines can only be counted on the fingertip. But XiangHe knew, now JingHao probably didn't have any love or affection for him anymore, he had devoted it to Han Empress. Anyway, the Empress's father is the prime minister, which can help JingHao consolidate his power and protect the throne from all external dangers.

 

 

How many times to wait, XiangHe just wanted JingHao to come here to talk to him, but he never stepped into this Peaceful Spring Mansion. For many years, he had never visited him even though he was sick, or gave him those old-day affectionate, love eyes-contact. So just going through a life without freedom in the forbidden palace peacefully

 

 

“Bao Nhi, I'm tired, help me get in for lunch nap’’

 

 

“Yes, my dear master’’

 

 

After saying that, the maid next to him carefully held his hand, went inside the hall. In a quiet setting, XiangHe lay on the bed, his hands clasped, his eyes closed, his head reminiscent of the beautiful old moments of life.

 

* * *

 

A few months later, XiangHe had pregnant for one month. And for the first time, JingHao stepped into Peaceful Spring Mansion with a happy, jubilate face. He let XiangHe lie in his lap, caressing his small stomach, ordering the Imperial Doctor to take care of him carefully.

 

 

“XiangHe, you finally became pregnant with our children. Don't worry, no matter if it is a boy or a girl, I will love it all the time, I will not let you and the child bear the aggregate. After the birth, I will give you the use of the etiquette of Imperial Noble Consort (4), okay?” - At that time, his body was tired, only nodding lightly as agreed, JingHao hugged him even more tightly. How long had XiangHe been unable to feel the warmth from his body...

 

 

But what must come will come, happiness will not last long, in a quite midnight at Peaceful Spring Mansion, XiangHe sat quietly on the bed, staring at the bowl of black medicine evaporating. In his eyes, there was only ash. Turns out... JingHao was so cruel

 

 

“In the end, His majesty wanted me to drink this medicine bowl for what purpose?”

 

 

“Wang Hao does not want you to be pregnant, have children before him, no matter what, he has just had a miscarriage. Do not hold on anymore, you have to understand me? Get rid of this child away, when WangHao has children, I will give you  another one, okay?” - JingHao took the medicine cup in his hand, trying to reassure him. Indeed ... this time XiangHe guessed it right... JingHao was no longer the same he used to be...

 

 

“I don't drink” - The words just ended, XiangHe felt choked in his neck, realized JingHao took his own hand to strangle XiangHe’s neck, put him into the corner of the bed. JingHao took the bowl of bitter medicine slowly poured into his ruddy but dried up mouth. Looking at the empty bowl, he woke up in pain and sadness. After JingHao had finished, he just walked away from the palace, did not say a word, XiangHe heard the shout of the Royal Eunuch outside “Go to Phoniex Ceremony Mansion’’

 

 

And about the inside, the pure tears filled with pain to the end, rolling down his pink cheeks. His child... The gift of god gave him, is gone. His hope was only in his stomach for three months, it didn't have any crime but JingHao harmed such a small being. It has not seen the sun yet, seeing this great world but has to stop its breathing, both have not met each other yet but now have to be different from the yin - yang world. The gift that was crystallized from his love for JingHao was stolen by his own hand...

 

 

**_His Majesty, you harmed Li XiangHe so miserable..._ **

 

* * *

 

This person's life is exchanged for another life.

 

 

Unexpectedly, a few days later, Han Empress had pregnant for three months, all the attention went to Phoniex Ceremony Mansion, JingHao was only in the Empress's place.

 

 

From the day the son was no longer in the world, XiangHe was always dedicated to copying the Buddhist scriptures, went to Calm Harmony Hall (8) in the palace, gave to the monk to burn, to bless his ill-fated child to rest in peace. Then, eating vegetarian, having a calm mind, sitting in front of a Buddha statue in the main hall praying so much, even making a prayer flag and using his blood to blend in with black ink to write on the flag and then ask the monks to recite great for his son

 

 

XiangHe began to become emaciated, had difficulty struggled in walking, so that JingHao exempted him from visiting the Empress, the banquet did not need to attend, someone would bring food for him. JingHao’s grace, he was extremely grateful.

 

 

And then, the Empress gave birth to a pair of twins, a small prince and a little princess, JiangHao was so happy, proclaimed to the people, opened a seven-day banquet, rewarded the above and under of Phoniex Ceremony Mansion, the monthly fortune doubled, tripled. Han Empress received deep grace, the second end half of life ensured living in honor and precious wealth

 

 

Now he is just an ordinary person, a Li XiangHe, not a Noble Consort Zhé, but the concubines in the palace, even knowing that he was disgraced, still do not have scornful actions to him because behind XiangHe is the Li clan, one of the three major clans of the kingdom besides Zhang clan and Kim clan, who dared to touch.

 

* * *

 

One day, while XiangHe was reading a book, the Eunuch from Phoniex Ceremony Mansion reported the Empress's message, invited him to go there. He just nodded slightly and asked Bao Nhi to prepare clothes. Finished changing, return to the form of an unbelievably Noble Consort.

 

 

Entering the representative hall of Phoniex Ceremony Mansion, seeing the image of the high Han Empress in the phoenix dress, sitting in the highest position, smiling scornfully at him, XiangHe only performed the ceremony greetings and sat opposite the person.

 

 

“Recently, Noble Consort Zhé has confined himself in Peaceful Spring Mansion, quitely prayed to the Buddha and for the prince, must not have seen the faces of the new prince and the new princess of His Majesty and me”

 

 

“Yes, I also heard about the beauty of the prince and the princess. If there is nothing else, I may ask for permission to leave.” -  He really felt burning after hearing the Empress said that, he hated that he could not kill this murderer in front of him because of killing cruelly to his little son, only answer immidiately and then walked away. Suddenly from behind, the two strong guards held XiangHe’s shoulders tightly, forcing him to kneel down

 

 

“You have not yet enjoyed the delicious tea from Phoniex Ceremony Mansion, moreover, I have not let you go, why do you do it yourself? If you don't want to drink good wine, then you will drink bad wine, maids bring that pot of water here” - WangHao, with a cruel look on his face, ordered the Eunuch to bring something out. It was a hot basin of water diluted with poisonous snake’s blood

 

 

XiangHe was extremely frightened, his face was pale, there was no blood left, trying to struggle but unsuccessfully, the maid immediately came to him, stripped off all his clothes just keep a thin outfit made of cloth and pouring the basin of water on his body. Every burning pain rushed in, his whole body in the shape of a bone skeleton was now flushed up, he cried, his neck was full of pleading voice, please stop, but the Han Empress still refused to listen, continue to order the maid watering the hot water on him. In the his head XiangHe was praying that JingHao would come here to save him, but it was hopeless.

 

 

Finally after the seventh basin of water, WangHao just let go of him, XiangHe tried to stand up, put on his clothes, and quickly ran to Peaceful Spring Mansion, keeping run and endured the painful attack, tears fell down. The foot was just set to the front yard, then he fell to the ground, his eyes closed dimly, looking at Bao Nhi's face who was screaming, “Master. master”, then closed his eyes, no more strength left...

 

 

When XiangHe opened his eyes to wake up, he saw JingHao’s exaggerated face in front of him, he could not help but panic, the whole person jumped up, retreated backwards, his body trembling despite being hot in the summer.

 

 

“Calm down, it is me, your Song JingHao. No problem, I have already know what happened in Phoniex Ceremony Mansion, also punished the Empress, you are relieved now”

 

 

XiangHe after he heard these words, he could only cry, JingHao hurriedly hugged him. It is not that he is happy, but because he knows that JingHao still has a little interest in this person, but he knows, JingHao does not love him anymore.

 

 

A few days later, JingHao granted him the privilege of using the regime of Imperial Noble Consort, considered to respect him. Every day JingHao comes to company with him, be together to do what XiangHe always wants the most. At mealtime, JingHao always fed him, when they slept JingHao also hugged him. The number of gifts JingHao awarded was very much, filled up the Mansion, the number of gifts increased 5 times, from the disgraceful to the most graceful in the harem, even the Han Empress, who wanted to meet JingHao in front of the Peaceful Spring Mansion, was also rejected.

 

 

He and JingHao spent the days filled with love and happiness, but he knew his heart was frozen, could not return to the old way.

 

 

**_The walls of the palace have buried the ruins of our loves..._ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

“XiangHe ah, I apologize to you, I didn't make two old wishes with you. Now I promise that I will quickly remove Han from the Empress position and will make you as my Empress, you and me will become the happiest Emperor and Empress in this world, please wait for me”

 

 

“I will definitely wait”

 

 

Those were the last words between the two people on a cool autumn day before the tragic days ahead. The father of the Empress, the Han prime minister, began to not support JingHao anymore. JingHao was afraid, he was afraid that his throne would be shaken, so recently JingHao was no longer punished by the queen, boundless favor, rewarded everything, suddenly XiangHe from the most graceful person again returned to his digraceful position. He did not care about that but then one day, at night on the way back to Peaceful Spring Mansion, he went past the Phoniex Ceremony palace and heard JingHao’s sentence.

 

 

“XiangHe is only a temporary love, and you is my eternal love, my Empress”

 

 

At this moment, his heart no longer had a man named Sutra anymore, now it has broken down into small pieces, unable to heal again, it hurts to his heart. His body is now weak, now he is just a lifeless corpse, only to kneel down in front of a buddha statue, dedicated to Buddha and then become sick. He began to cough more and more severely, sometimes coughing so much that he could not breathe, coughing up red blood, eating anything he would vomit all.

 

 

Kim Imperial Doctor, a friend of XiangHe in the palace, diagnosed that his cough was extremely serious, had entered the lungs into tuberculosis, this disease had to rest assured, unable to work hard, but he only lived 3, 4 months. XiangHe also told Kim Imperial Doctor and Bao Nhi insisted on keeping this to anyone, not to tell others about his illness, if they asked, they would only tell them that he was compassionate and was illness, and Kim Imperial Doctor will try to give him medicine to help keep the spirit, and XiangHe’s coughing up blood is due to the hot basin of water diluted with poisonous snake’s blood, it may have soak into his body through the skins

 

 

Not long after, JingHao ordered XiangHe to be detained in Peaceful Spring Mansion, not to step off the mansion gate without his orders, plus chasing all of the maids and eunuchs go away, leaving only Bao Nhi, due to being sick, only Kim Imprerial Doctor specifically went to Peaceful Spring Mansion to check the health. Also taking back the his Noble Consort ceremony book told, now he is nothing more than a new concubine who was just , but it is also good because he has never wanted to be Noble Consort Zhé of the Song Emperor, but only wanted to be Li XiangHe of Song JingHao

 

 

Perhaps he has lost the man that year he used to fall in love...

 

 

**_The Favourite concubine’s heart had died after one night..._ **

 

* * *

****

On a cold winter day in February, the palace was covered in pure white, it was no longer snow. Inside the main hall of Peaceful Spring Mansion, XiangHe was kneeling in front of the altar of the Buddha, his hands clasped together, between the “wooden stick” fingers was a string of brown Bodhi beads, his eyes closed. Suddenly from the outside, Bao Nhi called out

 

 

“Master, quickly take the medicine and remake-up to meet the Empress Dowager (5)”

 

 

“ The Empress Dowager came to Peaceful Spring Mansion?” - In response was a nod from Bao Nhi, then helped him sit up, went to the make-up table. While she went to pick up the bowl of medicine, he sat in front of the large mirror, scrutinizing his face carefully, how much of his lips were still pink but had dried up, soulless eyes with dark circles below, his cheek was now thin, showing the tendon that ran along it. Retrieved from the drawer of a makeup box with a brooch attached to a pearl and a small agate on the bottom, installed on his hair, then Bao Nhi came on hand holding a bowl of medicine, he immediately drank it, then came to the small study room, where the Empress Dowager was waiting

 

 

Song Empress Dowager, although her age is high, her beauty is still like that of a woman who just passed 30 years old, sitting on a wooden chair in the winter clothes with a gentle face.

 

 

“Greetings, Empress Dowager. Blessings you’’

 

 

“Don’t need to do it, stand up. Sitting here, I have a little something I want to say.” -  Bao Nhi immediately helped XiangHe to stand up and then leaned over to the chair next to Song Empress Dowager

 

 

“XiangHe, though I am always in the Summer Palace, but the stories in the palace, there is nothing that I don't know, now I return to the palace because of Kinh Hao's recovery of your Noble Consort’s ceremony book. You tell me, how do you feel? ”- Most of the people in the palace did not know that the Empress Dowager was both XiangHe’s aunt and JingHao’s mother, so whenever they stayed alone together, they will call each other like family members, but if there were others people, they must follow the rules

 

 

“Auntie, I feel normal, he probably doesn't love me anymore, the previous three promises have now turned into smoke, following with the past memories, not appearing here anymore” - Because of having tuberculosis so his voice became husky, when Song Empress Dowager heard that she felt pain for a love that was so beautiful but now must die.

 

 

“I know what kind of answer you will answer so today we bring here an object that I think will be useful for you. Uyen Nhi, bring the wooden box here.” - The word just ended, from behind a maid holding a large wooden box in her hand walk to them, put it on the table. The Empress Dowager opened the lid of the box, there was a beautiful wine bottle made of white jade, above it was the handle and the mouth of the bottle, below it was the round body.

 

 

“This bottle is a Yin – Yang poison bottle. The mouth of the stool is divided into two traditional branches Yin - Yang. Drinking wine must be poured from the Yang mouth, not unlike other wine bottles. But when you poured the wine, gently moved this pearl on the handle, the wine would come out of the Yin mouth. In the Yin mouth containing poisonous wine. When you poured wine, it was poisonous wine. If you are poisoned, it will run through all of your organs and you will die in an instant” - The Empress Dowager held the bottle to explain to him about the use of the bottle and gave it to him. XiangHe held this thing on his hand, thinking that this is what he need the most...

 

 

“Tomorrow is the Empress’s birthday, in the evening will open a banquet feast, I will send people to bring some food for you” - After saying that, the Empress Dowager stood up and left. XiangHe watched his aunt's back shadow gradually go away, only responding "Thanks auntie", then asked Bao Nhi to keep the bottle away for things could happen tomorrow

 

 

**_That moment... is coming soon_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

Under the eaves of Peaceful Spring Mansion’s main hall, XiangHe was sitting on the ground next to a large, low table full of food, the sky is full of jubilant fireworks, the air outside is like jubilantly with a bustling sound, full of flavor

 

 

Needless to say, today was the Empress’s birthday, JingHao must be having a party with his beloved wife, having no cares about XiangHe. He took the chopsticks and took a few dishes into the bowl and ate them, and after a while, feeling a little bored, he stopped, and immediately asked Bao Nhi who was sitting beside him to take the box out with a glass of wine, because of the moment has arrived...

 

 

“Master, I  beg you not to do that” -  Bao Nhi was in tears, kneeling down and pleading to beg

 

 

"Bao Nhi, please recite our master – servant's love for years and listen to my words” -  He just gently slapped his hand on her shoulder, she could not argue, just went inside to bring out the thing he need. XiangHe opened the box, took out the bottle, moved the red pearl to white, symbolizing ordinary wine, then filled the small glass of wine

 

 

“This first glass, I Li XiangHe please respect you Song JingHao, a hundred years of happiness, live long until white hair broken teeth with the wife you loved most in this world...” - He cried, he just drinking and crying, tears rolling down his cheeks

 

 

“This second glass, I Li XiangHe please respect you Song JingHao, full of children and grandchildren, growing up strong and happy, talented boys and beautiful girls...” - Another glass

 

 

“This third glass, I Li XiangHe please respect you Song JingHao, became a good and talented Emperor, gained the belief and the heart of the people, helped the country become good, strong kingdom rich people...” - One more glass

 

 

“This fourth glass, I Li XiangHe please respect you Song JingHao, will always have the most beautiful moments and memories of you life to old age so you can recall your old time...” - Just after drinking this glass, XiangHe cried and sobbed, his heart ached like a cut, he immediately moved the pearl from white to red, which means poisoned wine. Bao Nhi beside him wanted to stop him, but when she looked at his begging eyes, she did not dare. Filled with a glass of wine, XiangHe picked up a glass of wine and looked up at the sky

 

 

“This fifth and final glass, I Li XiangHe please respect you Song JingHao, always remember me your dear friend, remember a Li XiangHe, not a Noble Consort Zhé. If not, forget it, so I can rest in peace. This life can not be together, please hope that the next life can do it. I will wait for you at the Underground Bridge, I may go now”

 

 

Tears were mixed together with poison wine, XiangHe finished with a small smile and drank the wine. A few minutes later, the pain in his chest felt so uneasy, he fell to the ground, blood flowed from his nose and mouth a lot. Bao Nhi helped him to wake up and found out ... he had already stopped breathing, he was already dead, his eyes were still wide open. Bao Nhi immediately lifted his eyelids, cried up, mourned for her beloved master, she poured herself a glass of wine and drank it all, just because she wanted to follow the master in the past used to save her out of the dungeon, which means that her loyalty to him is absolute

 

 

A few seconds later, she also followed her master, so XiangHe would probably not be lonely under the Nine Hell...

 

 

**_The Favourite concubine slightly reverse the bowl of wine. The scene of death is so sad but beautiful..._ **

 

* * *

 

The next day, JingHao deposed the Empress title of Han WangHao because of the scheming attempt to win the crown prince's position for his son, even the Han prime minister was also implicated in the crime of rebellion, intimidation, both Han family in one night was sent out of the kingdom. The prime minister title was entrusted to Ho minister of justice, and he immediately prepared an imperial decree to confer the Empress title on XiangHe, to fulfill the promise JingHao had once told him, but unfortunately, they had already separated from the two worlds then what to do now...

 

 

JingHao strode to Peaceful Spring Mansion with his Royal Eunuch and servants, just recently opened the gate of the palace, everyone was horrified at his eyes, their future Empress was lying on the ground with his maid, like sleeping. But JingHao knew it was not, XiangHe’s blood, from the corner of his lips slowly flowed to his sleeve, which fell to the ground, forming a terrifying  red blood. There was still food on the table, a white bottle of wine and a glass of wine...

 

 

JingHao rushed to hug XiangHe’s cold, thin and lifeless body, into his lap, warming him, hoping he would come back to him, returning to be his Empress. Finally JingHao realized that XiangHe had killed himself with poisoned wine, he did not want to live anymore, but the reason XiangHe did so was because of him, could not blame anyone else.

 

 

He killed XiangHe’s child, broke their promises, treated XiangHe badly, deprived him of his Noble Consort’s ceremony book, and detained him in this Peaceful Spring Mansion alone. He did it to free himself, so that he will no longer be troubled in this world, go to a place where there is no suffering, loneliness, but that place is so far away. All because of him, only because of the imperial throne he had killed the person who truly loved him the most in this world

 

 

A few days later, JingHao proclaimed the people, Noble Consort Zhé Li XiangHe had past away, conferred the title of Imperial Noble Consort Zhé Mĩn, he himself organized the funeral in accordance with the order, lasting 3 days. In the palace, everyone was grieving for a person who is always kind to the maids, the eunuchs, the princesses and the princes, even two children of Han WangHao were now in the name of XiangHe’s adopted children, JingHao gave XiangHe a child he always wanted so that XiangHe could rest in peace, JingHao should not have done it in the past, regret it was already too late.

 

 

From then on, Peaceful Spring Mansion was unowned, displaying XiangHe’s possessions and leaving JingHao to live in misery, suffering, no one accompanied him to old ages. The Empress position from there was also empty. Every year to the royal shrine, after the ceremony ended, JingHao let all the ministers and servants retreat, and he gently pressed his forehead on a stone monument inscribed with “Imperial Noble Consort Zhé Mĩn Li XiangHe”

 

 

In the last years of his life, JingHao conferred the Crown Prince title on XiangHe’s adopted son, instructed that after he passed away, the Crown Prince would have to confer the Empress title on XiangHe and put two graves next to each other. A few years later, JingHao past away, granted the title of Song Hao Emperor, and Li XiangHe because he was the adopted mother of the new Emperor, so he was granted the title Empress Xiào Duãn Hui, they were also lying side by side in the royal tomb and JingHao eventually fulfilled the old promise...

 

 

**_Li XiangHe I’m sorry, I do not respond to your love in this life, the next life only wishes you to reciprocate my love..._ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exhausted!!! This is the longest fic I have ever written!!!
> 
> Mentions:  
> (1) - the third highest position in the harem, after the Empress and the Imperial Noble Consort  
> (2) - the chief wife of the Crown Prince  
> (3) - the second wife of the Crown Prince  
> (4) - the second highest position in the harem, after the Empress, known as the Vice Empress  
> (5) - the Emperor's Mother
> 
> Hope you liked it. If you did, kudos are appreciated ^o^ and if there's anything you don't understand, comments are useful so that I can explain to you.


End file.
